


reddie love story

by richieisking



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richieisking/pseuds/richieisking
Summary: richie loves eddie, but eddie doesn’t love him back. :( what will he do?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	reddie love story

richie loves Eddie so much but eddie doesn’t love him back. 

richie is gay. 

richie is going to tell eddie how he feels. 

richie sees eddie at school.  
“hey eddie” richie yells at eddie who just walked out of class. 

“hi richie what’s up?” eddie asks him. 

eddie is so cute. 

“i am in love with you!” richie tells him. 

eddie is shook. 

“um what?” eddie asks in disbelief 

“ u heard me.” richie replies. 

“i’m sorry richie i’m not GAY like you!!!!” eddie tells him.

“ fuck you bitch!” richie bursts into tears and runs off. 

eddie feels bad but had to tell him the truth.

————————————————————————————

hours later eddie is walking home and thinks he sees something.

richie appears out of nowhere and jumps on eddie.

eddie screams, “ what are you doing??” 

“if you don’t love me i will make you” richie exclaims. 

richie rapes eddie ! 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, please be nice 😁 sorry the ending is kinda dark


End file.
